


Out of a Broken Place

by haamlet



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Drug Use, non ho rimpianti, sono più di 5000 parole di Jared che rimugina, vorrei dire che mi dispiace ma no
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Jared si ritrova a ripensare alla strana relazione che aveva con Connor prima della sua morte, ossia più di 5000 parole della roba più triste che io abbia mai scritto in vita mia.





	Out of a Broken Place

A quasi due settimane dalla morte di Connor Murphy, era difficile per Jared trovare un momento di pace, un attimo per se stesso fra la frenesia del _'Connor project'_ e la ricerca di fondi per il frutteto che doveva aiutare Evan a promuovere. Il via vai di informazioni, eventi da organizzare, spille e magliette da stampare era alienante al punto da lasciare il ragazzo in uno stato di costante trance e distaccamento dalla realtà, che rendeva tutto distante e ovattato, come se la serenità del quotidiano precedente il suicidio di Murphy non fosse più un'opzione plausibile.

In quelle due ultime settimane, il suo ruolo da tesoriere del _'Connor project'_ aveva preso il sopravvento su qualsiasi altra attività, riducendolo ad essere perennemente di corsa, alla disperata ricerca di modi per catturare l'attenzione altrui e guidarla sull'evento. Una portata di stress che il ragazzo non era sicuro di poter sostenere, a maggior ragione dal momento che si trattava di una persona che nemmeno conosceva. O almeno, questo era quello di cui gli altri - Evan, Alana, Zoe – erano convinti. Era quello che a Kleinman piaceva dire a se stesso nel silenzio della propria camera, quando le pause dal progetto gli concedevano il tempo di riflettere e la sua mente finiva per incartarsi su un nome, uno soltanto, come un disco rotto.

C _onnor, Connor, Connor, Connor, Connor._

In tutta franchezza, in precedenza Jared era sicuro di non aver mai passato tanto tempo a pensare a quel ragazzo - ma, dal momento del suo suicidio, Connor si era radicato nella sua mente come un concetto parassitario, consumante, corrosivo. Era difficile trovare qualcosa che non portasse quelle due sillabe del suo nome a fare capolino nella mente di Jared, perseguitandolo finché questi non si fosse ributtato a capofitto nello studio o in una sessione di Halo al punto da smettere di pensare del tutto.

Lui e Murphy avevano condiviso gli stessi ambienti sin dall'infanzia, stesse scuole, stesso parco giochi, stessi posti scelti per sfuggire al mondo - ma non era che da qualche mese che i due avevano iniziato a parlare davvero.

La prima loro assurda interazione era avvenuta a scuola, durante la prima ora di un lunedì mattina che si prospettava più difficile di tanti altri. L'assenza di altri posti liberi nella classe aveva costretto Connor a sedersi accanto a Jared, con un commento ( _"Oggi di faccia sei messo peggio di quanto lo sia io mentalmente"_ ) a cui era seguita una risposta d'umorismo caustico, che aveva portato ad altre provocazioni simili per tutto il resto della mattinata. Provocazioni che, sin da subito, avevano suscitato l'interesse di Jared. Lo avevano intrigato, accendendo in lui il desiderio di avvicinarsi maggiormente a quello spettro vivente, quella creatura inafferrabile che era Connor Murphy.  
La questione, fondamentalmente, era che Connor riusciva a cogliere il sarcasmo pungente di Jared laddove la maggior parte delle persone non arrivava. Sapeva vedere oltre il visibile. Era una macchia scura dai contorni indefiniti, un grifone le cui ali erano state tagliate. Jared era affascinato dalla drammaticità della persona del ragazzo, e lo era nel più sincero e peculiare dei modi. Guardare Connor aggirarsi per i corridoi della scuola era, per lui, come guardare una tigre in uno zoo - una bestia maestosa privata della sua naturale ferinità.

Per quanto la situazione fosse completamente opposta per il resto dell'istituto, agli occhi di Kleinman non vi era nulla in lui che non catturasse sguardi in modo irrecuperabile.

Ma soltanto da un paio di mesi il loro rapporto aveva iniziato a prendere una piega propria,sviluppandosi in quel nodo di incertezze che li avevano accompagnati sino al momento della morte di Connor.

Jared aveva iniziato a passare sempre e sempre più tempo con Connor, invitandolo a casa propria fino a sviluppare quella specie di legame che non era un'amicizia - non la era davvero. Se qualcuno avesse posto domande a riguardo, avrebbero detto di essere conoscenti. Forse nemmeno quello. Erano solo due anime insicure, instabili, che avevano bisogno di trovare un sostegno a costo di trovarlo nel più buio dei posti. Due ragazzi che avevano Evan ed Evan soltanto - e che, poiché Hansen non poteva esserci sempre per loro, avevano imparato l'uno a fare affidamento sull'altro. Era un disastro, ma aveva una propria forma e struttura, e reggeva. Miracolosamente, reggeva.

Si incontravano da Jared dopo cena, quando vi erano maggiori probabilità che i signori Kleinman fossero fuori casa. Le notti che passavano assieme seguivano più o meno tutte la stessa struttura, trovando i due ragazzi sul divano ad una rigorosa distanza di sicurezza l'uno dall'altro, a passarsi erba di cui tiravano lenti ed intensi respiri, lasciando che il fumo attraversasse le loro labbra, bruciando loro i polmoni e, di tanto in tanto, portando i loro occhi a farsi umidi per via del calore che graffiava loro la gola. Non parlavano spesso durante quei momenti, specialmente nel primo periodo, ma il tempo aveva insegnato loro a trovare un modo per comunicare senza necessariamente usare le parole. Si erano abituati ad abbandonarsi a lunghe occhiate comprensive, prima di poter arrivare effettivamente a dei discorsi. E, una volta sbloccato anche quell'elemento del loro rapporto, stare insieme era diventato nettamente più semplice.

Avevano iniziato a condividere ricordi e a parlare delle rispettive giornate, e, di tanto in tanto, riuscivano anche a scambiarsi qualche battuta o segreto, cosa che scoprirono essere più semplice fare fra di loro, protetti dal fumo e dall'assenza di giudizio l'uno da parte dell'altro, che con persone più significative. Li rendeva quasi invulnerabili. Dava loro la stessa sensazione di sicurezza del confidarsi con un diario che nessun altro avrebbe mai letto.

Come quella volta che Connor, scherzando, gli aveva detto, "Mi dispiace per quella povera ragazza che ti dovrà sposare," e Jared aveva risposto, " _Ragazzo_ , vorrai dire. Non sono mai stato particolarmente attratto dal gentil sesso." E aveva riso, dunque. Aveva riso come se non fosse la prima volta in assoluto che rivelava a qualcuno la propria omosessualità, che teneva per sé da sempre. Aveva riso come se la cosa non lo terrorizzasse al punto da lasciarlo immobile sul divano, ogni muscolo del proprio corpo rigido e teso e i nervi a fior di pelle. Aveva riso e basta.

Le notti erano diventate, dunque, pomeriggi rubati allo studio, per cui entrambi avrebbero dovuto recuperare in altri momenti, dandosi maggiormente da fare. Erano diventate, talvolta, mattine passate a casa dalle lezioni, a nascondersi per timore di essere scoperti a zonzo anziché sui banchi di scuola. Istanti che avevano portato i due ragazzi a sentirsi sempre più vicini.

Eppure, ancora, in tutto ciò nessuno dei due avrebbe mai osato usare il termine _'amicizia'_ per descrivere ciò che li legava. Parola scomoda, quella. Non erano amici. Non li erano perché non stavano in compagnia reciproca a scuola, o in qualsiasi altro posto che non fosse il salotto di Jared. Non erano amici perché non pensavano l'uno all'altro, né si preoccupavano della sorte reciproca. Non desideravano davvero passare del tempo assieme, ma, in qualche modo, era qualcosa di cui avevano bisogno a pari modo dell'aria che respiravano. Non erano felici di vedersi, ma continuavano a farlo, lasciandosi trasportare da quel calmo susseguirsi di gesti abituali che caratterizzavano ogni loro interazione.

Ma vi era da dirsi che il padre di Jared stava spesso fuori per lavoro, e di recente la madre si era iscritta ad un corso, cosa che le portava via quasi tutte le serate della settimana, se sommata agli impegni della palestra. Il che era arrivato a rendere gli incontri dei due ragazzi sempre più frequenti, sempre più estesi nel tempo. E, prima ancora di quanto Kleinman potesse immaginare, Connor era finalmente diventato una parte essenziale della sua vita.

Fu durante un giro al parco vicino a casa di Connor che questi, portando a mano la propria bicicletta, posta fra lui e Jared come una specie di barriera di sicurezza, aveva fatto riferimento, seppur in modo implicito e a stento afferrabile, alla propria condizione per la prima volta. Un sospiro aveva lasciato le sue labbra, catturando l'attenzione dell'altro, mentre gli occhi di Connor continuavano a rimanere sul paesaggio, vitrei, inespressivi.

“Sai, Kleinman," aveva esordito. "Non vedo l'ora che tutto questo sia finito."

Jared aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, le mani cacciate in tasca. "Che intendi dire?"  
Connor non aveva risposto allora, ma un sorriso malinconico, piega sbilenca delle sue labbra, aveva fatto capolino sul suo volto. Non aveva aggiunto, dunque, nient'altro, e Kleinman non aveva chiesto nulla di più.

Con il senno di poi, però, Jared non aveva potuto fare a meno di tormentarsi con domande e dubbi irrisolti, con _'e se?'_ e _'forse allora'_ che lo avevano portato ad ulteriori angosce delle quattro del mattino e un quantitativo pericolosamente elevato di sigarette fumate dal cornicione della finestra. Momenti di cui erano testimoni soltanto le stelle e un singolo merlo - sempre lo stesso, aveva notato Jared - che non mancava mai di appollaiarsi sul ramo più vicino alla finestra, quasi volesse vegliare sul ragazzo e offrirgli conforto.

Era proprio in quegli istanti che Jared sentiva maggiormente l'assenza di Connor. Era allora che sentiva pesare di più su di sé la colpa dovuta al senso di responsabilità che percepiva nei confronti della morte di Murphy. Perché, continuava a ripetersi, se vi era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto trattenerlo dal porre fine alla sua vita, questi era proprio Jared, e Jared aveva fallito nell'impedire che il mondo si ripiegasse sull'altro ragazzo, soffocandolo con il proprio peso. Quello stesso mondo che, alla fine, non era mai stato grande abbastanza per una persona come Connor Murphy. Mai abbastanza vasto. Mai abbastanza forte. Non vi era da stupirsi del fatto che avesse scelto di abbandonarlo prematuramente.

La cosa aveva senso.

E, allo stesso tempo, non ne aveva.

Sporgendosi sul bordo della finestra per guardare fuori, Kleinman si concesse un ultimo tiro della propria sigaretta, che andò poi a spegnere sul cornicione, lasciando una macchia scura di cenere che si soffermò a contemplare per qualche istante, prima di rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo al cielo. Era una bella serata. La era davvero. Il sole era quasi del tutto tramontato ed oltre alla luce che investiva il vicinato, debole, ma di un delizioso arancio rosato, si iniziavano ad intravedere la luna ed una manciata di stelle. Oltre i tetti delle case, le poche nuvole che ancora si permettevano di macchiare quel cielo immacolato si erano adagiate sulla linea dell'orizzonte, dando al paesaggio un forte tono pittoresco che strappò a Jared un sorriso sincero, seppur innegabilmente malinconico. Forse il primo di quelle due settimane che non fosse stato sforzato per convenienza.

Sarebbe stato un peccato, pensò Jared, bruciare una simile serata fumando dalla finestra della propria camera e lasciandosi consumare dal senso di colpa. Perciò, gettato il mozzicone, afferrò una felpa e si trascinò fuori casa, facendo attenzione all'essere furtivo abbastanza da non svegliare i propri genitori e non essere scoperto in quella fuga, impresa che si rivelò persino più semplice del previsto. Chiuse il portone di casa con delicatezza, portando con sé la propria copia delle chiavi, dopodiché iniziò ad incamminarsi.

La direzione era una, ed era scontata. Il parco in cui lui e Connor erano cresciuti fianco a fianco senza nemmeno conoscersi ancora, e in cui in seguito si erano scoperti un paio di volte ad orari improbabili, quando entrambi cercavano dello spazio per rimanere da soli e tale coincidenza glielo rendeva impossibile. Vi era qualcosa nell'atmosfera di quel posto che, dal momento della morte di Murphy, aveva iniziato a prendere una connotazione agrodolce, che gli conferiva la stessa aria nostalgica che avrebbe potuto trasmettere una fotografia sbiadita. Era, in qualche modo, come se quel parco potesse ancora parlare con la voce di Connor, rendendo quell'intera situazione meno reale. Concedere a Jared l'impressione di non essere stato lasciato solo su quel diavolo di un pianeta.

_Solo._

_Bella questa, Kleinman._

Il fatto era che, non importava quanto Jared fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi a Zoe o Alana dall'inizio del progetto, o quanto forte fosse diventata la sua amicizia con Evan, che avrebbe potuto considerare il suo migliore amico. Nessuno di loro poteva, in alcun modo, prendere il ruolo di Connor. Tutti i lati più scuri della sua persona erano stati sepolti due settimane prima assieme al corpo di Murphy, e non vi era speranza che riaffiorassero. Certi pensieri non potevano essere confidati ad Evan, per via della sua innocenza. Sarebbe stato come sciupare un fiore di campo.

Superando la zona alberata del parco e attraversando l'area dedicata ai bambini, Jared prese per un attimo in considerazione l'idea di andarsi ad appostare su una delle altalene, già vuote per via dell'orario troppo vicino al momento della cena per far sì che vi fossero ancora bambini in giro – ma alla fine puntò per le panchine ad esse circostanti, riconoscendo l'eventuale drammaticità dell'immagine e volendola, di conseguenza, evitare.

Posando una mano sul bordo della panchina, le sue dita andarono a sfiorare il metallo e, scoprendolo freddo, si ritirarono di scatto. L'istinto lo portò a voltare la testa per controllare che nessuno avesse visto, malgrado il ragazzo sapesse di essere solo. Quel proprio sussulto improvviso e ciò che ne seguì portarono un sorriso smorzato a fare capolino sulle sue labbra, che scosse la testa fra sé e sé prima di sedersi.

Era davvero una bella, bella serata.

La luce del crepuscolo si rifletteva sulle foglie degli alberi del parco – alberi che Jared aveva imparato a riconoscere grazie all'aiuto di Evan, che tanto a lungo aveva insistito per poter far sì che una manciata di nozioni basiche a riguardo si radicassero nella testa dura di Jared. Ad esempio, la grande pianta che stava alle spalle della panchina, le cui foglie si distinguevano per i bordi lobati ad andamento sinusoidale e la forma arrotondata, era una quercia. Di fronte a lui, invece, quelli con foglie ovali e la corteccia bianca erano pioppi. Una sensazione d'orgoglio si fece strada nel corpo del giovane, che per la prima volta si scoprì capace di distinguere alcuni elementi della natura che lo circondava.

Un altro ricordo riaffiorò nella mente di Jared, in questo caso più dolce dei precedenti.

Risaliva a quel pomeriggio in cui, aprendo la finestra per cambiare l'aria nella propria stanza, Jared aveva quasi rischiato di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere per via dello spavento che si era preso nel notare una figura scura fra le fronde dell'albero posto in giardino, giusto accanto il vetro. Lo stesso albero su cui, in quell'occasione, non si era appollaiato il merlo, bensì Connor Murphy.

La battuta era nata spontaneamente, prima ancora che Jared potesse effettivamente rifletterci su. _"Oh, Romeo, Romeo."_

"Dammi una mano ad entrare, Kleinman," erano arrivate le parole dell'altro, secche, segnale del fatto che si trattasse di una giornata peggiore di tante altre. Le sue gambe lunghe, seppur capaci di compiere falcate che quelle nettamente più corte di Jared non potevano nemmeno immaginare, non erano propriamente l'emblema dell'agilità. A dirla tutta, Connor in quel momento sembrava parecchio in difficoltà, sotto lo sguardo divertito dell'altro. "Non ho intenzione di stare qui tutto il giorno."

“Nessuno ti ha obbligato a farlo. Ho un campanello perfettamente funzionante e hai il mio numero di telefono. Avresti potuto chiamarmi, invece che andarti ad incastrare lì sopra," Jared aveva riso. Eppure, nel momento in cui l'altro aveva allungato la mano, non aveva esitato un secondo nello stringerla con la propria, dandogli il sostegno che cercava e trascinandolo in camera. Questo, tuttavia, non senza che Connor prendesse una testata contro il cornicione - ancora una volta un punto a sfavore della sua statura.

Nel vedere l'espressione mesta di Connor, tuttavia, l'allegria di Jared si era spenta, sostituita da un velo di preoccupazione. "Stai bene?"

Dall'altra parte era giunto un sorriso sarcastico. “Certo. _Guardami_ , sto _sempre_ bene.” Poi, adeguandosi alla serietà della situazione, era seguito un sospiro indecifrabile. "Sì. No. No, non credo. Ma non è nulla di nuovo. Ho litigato di nuovo con i miei.”

"Mi dispiace."

“Non dirlo. Non sono venuto qui per ottenere la tua compassione, ma per staccare la spina e godermi un paio d'ore di distanza dal mondo esterno con l'unica persona che non mi faccia venire voglia di morire, al momento." Connor aveva scosso la testa, per poi accomodarsi sul letto in camera di Jared come aveva fatto innumerevoli volte in precedenza.

Il più alto aveva un modo di appoggiarsi alle cose tanto delicato da non lasciare il segno, non lasciare nessuna traccia. Era sempre stato così, da quando Jared ne aveva memoria. Era un po' come se fosse stato un fantasma ancor prima di morire. Eppure, quelle parole erano sembrate estremamente reali alle orecchie di Kleinman, e continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa come un mantra, un disco rotto. Probabilmente le prime che fossero effettivamente gentili. Le prime prive di quella tipica e pungente ironia che baciava fin troppo spesso le labbra del ragazzo dai capelli lunghi. Un evento da ricordare come la primissima occasione in cui le barriere che li separavano parevano essere cadute, seppur per un istante soltanto.

“Hai qualcosa da fumare?" Aveva, dunque, chiesto Connor, appoggiandosi con i gomiti sulle proprie ginocchia. "Sativa, Indica, non importa. Mi accontento di tutto."

“Ho della OG Kush," Jared aveva annuito, tirando fuori una bustina dallo zaino e mostrandone all'altro il contenuto con un sorriso quasi orgoglioso.

“OG Kush sia,” aveva risposto il più alto, per poi incrociare le gambe sul letto e aspettare pazientemente mentre l'altro si occupava di tirare fuori un pacchetto di cartine lunghe dallo zaino e iniziare a girare uno spinello. Aveva osservato con attenzione, come faceva ogni volta, lasciandosi incantare dai movimenti rapidi ed esperti di Jared. Un dettaglio che quest'ultimo aveva sempre notato e che gli faceva piacere, come qualsiasi altra occasione in cui potesse sentirsi al centro dell'attenzione. Una volta finito di girare, ne aveva accesa un'estremità e preso un primo, lungo tiro, per poi passare lo spinello a Connor affinché lo imitasse.

Lo aveva guardato portare la cartina alle labbra e avvolgere la bocca attorno al capo non fumante, socchiudere gli occhi come a voler allontanare il mondo per un istante, e gonfiare i polmoni mentre inalava. Una visione che non mancava mai di catturare lo sguardo di Jared, che si ritrovava sempre un po' rapito dal modo in cui Connor fumava, aggrappandosi alla sigaretta - o spinello che fosse – come se da quella dipendesse la sua intera vita. Il che, con il senno di poi, non pareva nemmeno un'idea troppo campata per aria.

Aveva preso un paio di tiri, prima di passare lo spinello all'altro e sdraiarsi sul suo letto, dove l'altro lo raggiunse poco dopo, distendendosi accanto a lui. Lo sguardo di Connor era rimasto fisso sul soffitto, le palpebre socchiuse e i battiti cardiaci ora più lenti rispetto al momento in cui era entrato in quella casa, l'aria più rilassata. Jared si era sorpreso a studiare quel viso finché questo non si era girato nuovamente in sua direzione, costringendolo a volgere gli occhi altrove.

“Va già meglio,” aveva sussurrato Connor. “Grazie.”

Una risata aveva lasciato le labbra di Jared. “Tu che mi ringrazi? Dev'essere un sogno, vero? O un incubo. Insomma, ci sei tu.”

Connor aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Sono serio.”

“E io Jared.”

_“Kleinman.”_

“Va bene, va bene.” Con un sospiro, aveva restituito lo spinello al ragazzo più alto. Ammorbidendo la propria espressione, poi, aveva aggiunto, “Sono qui, qualunque cosa accada. Okay? Puoi parlarmi di quello che vuoi e non ti giudicherò. Come sempre.”

E così Murphy si era aperto. Gli aveva raccontato per filo e per segno quello che era accaduto a casa poche mezzore prima e il modo in cui quel contrasto con i suoi genitori era nato dal nulla, per poi espandersi a macchia d'olio e trascinarlo ancora una volta verso il basso – in questo caso persino più del solito. Per una volta, era persino andato oltre, confessando qualcosa di più intimo e mostrando all'altro le cicatrici sulle braccia, sovrastate da alcuni segni rossi ancora freschi, che Jared si era offerto di disinfettare.

Quel fattore era completamente nuovo e aveva lasciato Jared scosso. Non che non ne sapesse nulla. Ne avevano già parlato, ma vedere con i propri occhi gli effetti che la depressione di Connor aveva sulla sua stessa pelle era un'esperienza che aveva avuto un forte impatto sull'animo del ragazzo, a maggior ragione sapendo quanto Connor tenesse a non mostrarli in giro. Per la prima volta, Jared si era sentito finalmente vicino a lui. Si era sentito, in qualche modo, incluso nel suo mondo, senza che vi fossero barriere troppo importanti a separarli ancora. Aveva passato le dita con delicatezza sulle cicatrici altrui, riconoscendo come la sua pelle pallida sembrasse quasi come un ramo al tatto, e la consapevolezza di ciò gli aveva regalato una sensazione di nausea – non tanto per il fatto che si sentisse impressionato nel sentire i propri polpastrelli urtare quei rigonfiamenti lineari, ma nella realizzazione della profondità che era stata necessaria per far sì che prendessero quell'aspetto.

“Tu...” Aveva esordito Jared, dopo qualche secondo di un silenzio che teneva ad interrompere con qualsiasi mezzo che gli fosse possibile. “Ti sei fatto tutto questo da solo?”

Murphy aveva annuito. Dunque, non aveva aggiunto altro, e Jared non aveva posto ulteriori domande, ma era stato proprio in quell'occasione che qualcosa, nel loro rapporto, era immancabilmente cambiato. Per il meglio, si oserebbe dire.

Qualche minuto dopo, smaltita la tensione dell'argomento, Jared si era ritrovato nuovamente seduto sul letto, ma questa volta con la testa di Connor poggiata sulle gambe, mentre questi finiva di consumare lo spinello e, dopo aver soffiato fuori un'ultima nuvola di fumo, aveva schiacciato il mozzicone e lo aveva passato a Jared in modo che questi lo riponesse nel posacenere sul comodino.

Nell'incontrare lo sguardo altrui, Kleinman non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare il lieve rossore nei suoi occhi e la piega presa dalle sue labbra, visibile solamente ad uno spettatore attento. Fu quest'ultimo dettaglio ad aumentare inspiegabilmente il giramento di testa causato dall'erba nel ragazzo più basso. Jared conosceva il sorriso di Connor, l'unica cosa che fosse mai stato in grado di sopportare quando calava la notte e nulla sembrava essere a posto. Lo conosceva, ed era anche in grado di dire quanto rara fosse come vista.

Le mani di Jared erano andate ad intrecciarsi fra le ciocche scure dell'altro, carezzandole con le punte delle dita per tutta la loro lunghezza, in un gesto colmo di una tenerezza che soltanto lo stato alterato dalla OG Kush poteva essere in grado di far riaffiorare in lui. Quelle di Connor, invece, erano delicatamente avvolte attorno ai polsi altrui, e i suoi pollici di tanto in tanto sfioravano la pelle del ragazzo, distrattamente. Tale dettaglio aveva suscitato in modo quasi immediato una reazione da parte di Jared.

“Devi essere davvero andato per essere così docile,” aveva commentato, un'espressione divertita sul suo volto.

Una risata – una _risata_ – era giunta alle sue orecchie subito dopo. “Probabilmente. Anzi, credo di essere stato così fatto solamente in un'occasione, l'anno scorso quando Zoe aveva organizzato una festa in casa. L'unica a cui io sia mai andato. Non che avessi possibilità di scelta, dal momento che la mia camera era stata invasa dagli invitati.”

Un ghigno aveva fatto capolino sul volto di Jared, un sopracciglio alzato e la voce intinta della stessa pungente ironia che da sempre bagnava le sue labbra ad ogni parola. “Dev'essere stato terribile. Un'esperienza da non ripetere,” lo aveva stuzzicato, ma Connor pareva non aver abboccato, l'aria ora distante, come persa nel rivivere la sera della festa.

“Quella è stata la sera in cui ho baciato Alan P.,” aveva specificato, socchiudendo le palpebre.

Kleinman aveva aggrottato la fronte. "Alan P., il fratello di Dana P.?"

"Quello."

Una pausa.

“E com'è stato?"

“Baciare Alan P. o fumare così tanto?"

“Entrambe, suppongo."

Un sospiro aveva lasciato le labbra di Connor, precedendo la risposta. “Beh, il bacio con Alan non è stato nulla di che, ma è stato il mio primo. Eravamo entrambi poco coscienti di ciò che stesse accadendo. Lui aveva una bocca, e io avevo una bocca, e lì per lì avevamo trovato la cosa molto interessante, perciò abbiamo dovuto fare qualcosa a riguardo. Ma una cosa che mi è piaciuta è stato sentire il sapore dell'erba sulle sue labbra. È stato come prendere il fumo direttamente da lui, un tiro tramite un bacio."

“È stato così bello?"

E, a quel punto, qualcosa di incredibile era accaduto in quella stanza. Connor aveva riaperto gli occhi, quella coppia di iridi chiare di cui quella sinistra era macchiata di nocciola come accadeva in quelle di Kleinman, e li aveva puntati in direzione dell'altro. Un brivido aveva percorso la spina dorsale di Jared, lasciandolo immobile per qualche istante, congelato nel tempo e nello spazio come una preda dinnanzi al proprio predatore.

Era stato Murphy, ancora una volta, ad interrompere il silenzio con una domanda. “Perché non provi?"

E, sicché nessuna risposta era arrivata da parte del più basso, il cui viso era disteso in un'espressione di genuina sorpresa, Connor si era alzato dal suo grembo, in modo da poterlo fronteggiare. Aveva esitato per un momento, come a voler considerare ciò che stava per fare, per poi chiudere la distanza che li separava e premere le proprie labbra contro quelle dell'altro. La reazione da parte di Jared era arrivata dopo soli pochi istanti, nel momento in cui il ragazzo aveva portato entrambe le mani al volto di Connor, intrecciando le dita alle sue ciocche lunghe di capelli scuri mentre, palpebre serrate, ricambiava quel bacio meglio che poteva. La mancanza di esperienza da parte propria, sommata allo stato alterato di entrambi, lo rendeva un bacio disordinato, umido – eppure desiderato come poche altre cose. Jared si era aggrappato alle labbra altrui, ruvide e screpolate, come a voler dissolvere le proprie preoccupazioni nei lievi sospiri di Murphy, che gli avevano provocato dei notevoli brividi lungo la schiena.

Non ricordava con chiarezza cosa fosse accaduto in seguito.

Non ne avevano più riparlato.

Ed ora, su quella panchina, Jared non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se, effettivamente, qualcosa sarebbe cambiato se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di chiedere a Connor il perché di quell'azione. Magari avrebbe scoperto qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita e salvato quella dell'altro. Magari –

Magari era soltanto lui a voler analizzare tanto profondamente la situazione, cercando dei significati che non racchiudeva se non nella sua mente, colma di speranze che aveva il timore di ammettere persino a se stesso. In fondo, se Murphy non aveva più tirato fuori l'argomento, significava che, alla fine, non era nemmeno così importante per lui. Non era degno di nota abbastanza da volerlo ricordare, al contrario di quanto accadeva nella mente dell'altro ragazzo. Magari non sarebbe comunque cambiato nulla.

Jared si alzò dalla panchina, rabbrividendo nel momento in cui un soffio d'aria fredda andò a colpire la sua nuca scoperta, annunciando l'imminente arrivo della notte, a pari passo con il rapido svanire del sole oltre la coltre di alberi del parco. Stringendosi nella felpa alla ricerca di calore, il ragazzo decise che era giunto il momento di rientrare da quella passeggiata che, seppur breve, era costellata di ricordi che parevano emergere dagli angoli più remoti della sua memoria nello stesso modo in cui le stelle facevano capolino sul cielo sopra di lui, ciascuno dei quali pareva chiudere la sua gola sempre di più fino a dargli la sensazione di soffocare.

Per ogni passo compiuto in direzione di casa, la voce di Connor si faceva più forte, riportandolo a momenti che riaprirono ferite nello spirito del ragazzo, spezzando i punti che le tenevano chiuse, che tanto a fatica Jared era riuscito a metter su in quelle due settimane. Ancora una volta, sopraffatto dal rimuginare, Kleinman si concentrò su un evento in particolare che sembrava non volerlo abbandonare, perseguitandolo come un fantasma non vendicato. Il perno attorno al quale ruotava il suo senso di colpa, il fondamento della sua angoscia.

In questo caso, la sua memoria si riavvolse fino al giorno precedente il suicidio di Connor. L'ultima volta che si erano parlati. L'ultima, tragica occasione sprecata da Jared. Il _“forse”_ più potente, il maggior dubbio mai risolto. Era un ricordo più vivido degli altri, dai colori ancora accesi e il suono tanto potente da dargli l'impressione di essere nuovamente sulla soglia di casa Murphy, anziché lungo un marciapiede. Quasi forte abbastanza da portare i suoi occhi ad inumidirsi mentre camminava. Quasi.

Ma il dolore, quello era reale, mentre il ragazzo si riproiettava alla mattina in cui aveva saltato scuola per andare a cercare Connor a casa, dopo essere stato ignorato per tre giorni di fila. Non uno sguardo a scuola, non una risposta ad un messaggio. Tutto all'improvviso, e senza che Jared sapesse cosa diavolo fosse successo fra di loro, se avesse detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o meno. Rivide la porta aperta dinnanzi al proprio sguardo, un Connor pallido e completamente privo di vitalità, mentre ascoltava passivamente la sfuriata di Jared.

 _“_ _È così che speri di risolvere la situazione?”_ Si sentì nuovamente gridare, mentre accelerava il passo, sperando di lasciare tale memoria indietro, assieme al freddo della notte. _“Eliminandomi dalla tua vita senza un perché? Senza una spiegazione? Dimmi, che ti ho fatto, Connor? Dove ho sbagliato? Credevo ci fosse un legame fra di noi. Credevo che ti fidassi di me abbastanza da parlarmi.”_

Connor aveva abbassato gli occhi, sciogliendo le maniche della felpa in modo che coprissero l'integrità delle sue braccia e, Dio, Jared avrebbe voluto notare quel dettaglio nel momento della discussione, anziché settimane dopo, quando era ormai tutto troppo tardi.

“Non è rilevante,” aveva mormorato, il tono gelido e pungente al punto da trapassare il petto altrui come un ago. “È solo un periodo difficile. Non me la sento di discutere, Jared, e non credo che la tua presenza qui possa migliorare in alcun modo questa questione, quindi ti prego di andartene. Non so nemmeno cosa tu sia venuto qui a fare.”

Una risata asciutta, sarcastica, aveva lasciato le labbra di Kleinman, mentre questi insisteva, avvicinandosi all'altro. “ _Andarmene?_ ” Aveva ripetuto. “Sono venuto qui nella speranza di poterti aiutare, Connor, o almeno di tentare, e tutto ciò che stai facendo è tenermi fuori dalla tua vita!” Poi, sentendosi ancora una volta respinto dalle mani del più alto, aveva fatto un passo all'indietro e aveva aggiunto, “In senso letterale, anche.”

“Mi dispiace.”

“Oh, _davvero?_ Sai cosa, Connor? Non mi sembra. Io almeno ci sto provando, cazzo!” Aveva insistito Jared. “Tu, invece? L'ultima volta hai soltanto provato ad aprirti le vene con le forbici di tuo padre! Quello lo chiami un tentativo, Murphy?”

E, quasi ancor prima che Jared potesse finire la frase, l'espressione inorridita dell'altro aveva portato alla luce il vero peso di quelle parole, ormai irrefrenabili, a cui era seguita la peggior pausa che il più basso fosse mai stato costretto a fronteggiare. Aveva provato immediatamente a correggersi, il tono pregno del panico che si stava diffondendo in tutto il suo corpo alla realizzazione di quanto avesse appena detto.

“N-No, aspetta, non–”

_Silenzio._

“Vaffanculo.”

“Connor, non volevo-”

“ _Fottiti, Kleinman,_ ” avevano ripetuto quelle labbra screpolate, piegate in una smorfia di disgusto, prima che la porta si richiudesse di colpo in faccia a Jared, rischiando anche di colpirlo nel mentre.

E quella era stata la loro ultima interazione.

Jared spinse indietro quei pensieri per ogni volta che questi tentarono di riaffiorare, ma l'eco di quelle ultime parole di Connor continuò a farsi sentire, imperterrito, seguendolo finché il ragazzo non raggiunse nuovamente la porta di casa, infilandosi dentro di scatto e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con delicatezza, sperando di non svegliare sua madre nel caso fosse già andata a letto. Si tolse le scarpe all'ingresso e, nel momento in cui appoggiò la felpa all'attaccapanni in sala, le voci erano già svanite. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, prima di dirigersi ancora al piano di sopra, verso camera propria.

Quella passeggiata aveva senza ombra di dubbio abbassato notevolmente il suo tono d'umore, ma era stata necessaria, si disse. Era stata necessaria per concedersi un ultimo momento in cui lasciarsi consumare dal rimpianto e dalla nostalgia, perché da allora in avanti la sua vita sarebbe andata avanti. Malgrado le buone intenzioni di Evan, Alana e Zoe, il ' _Connor project'_ sarebbe giunto alla fine, un giorno. Come qualsiasi altra persona a scuola, Jared si sarebbe dimenticato del ragazzo con i capelli lunghi che a 17 anni, in una bella mattinata di sole, si era tolto la vita. Il viso di Murphy sarebbe iniziato a sbiadire come una fotografia lasciata accidentalmente al Sole, fino a svanire del tutto.

Perché, in fondo, agli occhi del mondo non erano amici. Non si parlavano. Non condividevano segreti sul letto di Jared alle quattro del mattino, quando solo la Luna era loro testimone, quando la realtà faceva male e la voce di uno era l'unico antidoto ai dolori dell'altro. Connor non era la prima, né l'unica persona a cui Jared avesse mai confidato qualcosa di intimo come le proprie inclinazioni romantiche. Non era stato il suo primo bacio, e non era di certo stato il primo ragazzo per il quale Jared avesse provato sentimenti tanto forti da costringerlo ad uscire per una passeggiata al parco per il solo bisogno di ritrovare la sua voce nei propri ricordi. Non era la causa del suo comportamento insolito da due settimane a quella parte, né il motivo per cui il numero di pacchetti di sigarette vuoti sul pavimento era raddoppiato. Non era il suo più grande rimpianto, né il suo più grande desiderio.

In fondo, agli occhi del mondo erano solo conoscenti. Forse nemmeno quello.

E qualunque cosa fosse mai accaduta, era stata sepolta assieme a quel corpo longilineo su cui svettava una matassa di capelli lunghi e scuri e un paio di labbra perennemente screpolate. E, da due settimane prima in avanti, sarebbe rimasta sotto terra di un paio di metri, in eterno.

In fondo, agli occhi del mondo forse non era mai accaduto nulla.

Forse era vero.

Forse era meglio così.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!!!  
> Non ho mai provato a scrivere qualcosa su Dear Evan Hansen, ma questa ship ha troppo potenziale per essere abbandonata a sé stessa. Un giorno, forse, la tradurrò in inglese, who knows.
> 
> jeanteros.tumblr.com


End file.
